


Tahiti Honeymoon or TamaHaru Time in Tahiti

by Eccentric_Traveler



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Honeymoon, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Traveler/pseuds/Eccentric_Traveler
Summary: Our favorite hosts are all grown up! (To an extent) and are going on their honeymoon!  (Spoiler alert: this is Post!Manga and takes place after their wedding.)





	1. Arrival

The wedding was fit for a princess, and now Tamaki had pulled all the stops to make sure their honeymoon would be the best ever. He surprised her with Tahiti, and although she was skeptic at first, Tamaki asked with his trademark puppy dog eyes to let him spoil her this once. After much pleading, Haruhi relented. Whether she was going to regret that, she had to wait and see. As soon as the plane touched down, Tamaki began oohing and ahhing at everything in sight. He was taking pictures of everything. “Oh my daring Haruhi, this place is amazing. It really is paradise. It’s perfect!”

“Tamaki, please, calm down, we haven’t even been here five minuets.” Though Haruhi too was enjoying the scenery. She had never seen anything like Tahiti. The palm trees, the blue azure waters, the sky going on for miles, it was a whole new experience for her. It felt magical even. And even though Tamaki’s antics did get on her nerves sometimes, she did enjoy it. It was one of the reasons why she married Tamaki. They paired well with each other. Her down-to-earth-ness counterbalanced his eccentricness. They were made for each other. And now they were having their honeymoon in paradise. After their bags were stuffed into their limo, they set off to their hotel. Tamaki was practically plastered to the window taking in all the sights.

“If you press any harder Tamaki, your face is going to stick to the window.”

“But Haruhi, this place is amazing. I have never seen anything like it. I don’t know why I haven’t come here before.” He still had his wide eyed-faced against the window, making for a comical sight to those seeing the limo pass by.

“Oh so this honeymoon is about you now, huh? I though it was about us. Oh woe, I though you actually loved me, but I was wrong. I guess an island has charms I don’t,” Haruhi said in an exaggerated way, leaning a back as her wrist touched her forehead. Living and being with Tamaki, she had picked up some of his dramatic tendencies. She hadn’t reached his level, but she could still pull off a decent show. When Tamaki heard what she said, he turned around aghast and lunged towards her as far as his seatbelt would let him. He took her in a big bear hug.

“OH HARUHI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO YOUR BEAUTY! THIS ISLAND HAS FOOLED ME WITH ITS CHARMS! PLEASE FORGIVE MY ERRORNEOUS WAYS!” Tamaki was about to burst into tears almost.

“Apology accepted, but I have to keep an eye on you now, who knows what will happen when you see another palm tree.” Haruhi was enjoying this.

“Do you think I could love anything more that you, my lovely wife?! Oh, I’m a horrible husband. I don’t deserve you!”

“Ok Tamaki, you can stop now, your tears are getting my face wet. I know that Tahiti is beautiful, I was just having a bit of fun,” Haruhi smirked.

“ *gasp* You took advantage of me like that, how could you?”

“Well I guess we’re even now, aren’t we?” She kisses him. “There, feel better?” Tamaki kisses her back.

“Yes my dear, but I’ll make sure that my eyes don’t show affection towards anything else. I only have eyes for you dear.” They kiss again.

“Good.”

“Did we just have our first married couple quarrel?” asks Tamaki with sincere innocence. Haruhi chuckles.

“I hope that’s as worse as they get, and that’s the only one we have.”

“Me too.”

Soon they arrived at their hotel. It is a small, intimate affair. It has a few rooms on shore, some ocean side suites, and a dock for boats. But the main attraction is the ocean cabanas. The hotel owns a small lagoon, and in it is a boardwalk that has cabana suites, on pilings above the water. It’s not just an ocean view; it’s an ocean stay. It is one of these cabanas that the newly wedded Suohs booked. When they arrived to their cabana, Tamaki went starry eyed again.

“Oh this is perfect! It’s just like on the website! We really are going to be living the island way.” Tamaki ran off to look around.

“Yeah, it’s very nice, but we’re not exactly roughing it. I mean, we have tv and a bathroom.” Haruhi placed a suitcase on the bed and began to unpack. That’s when Tamaki came back.

“Haruhi, you wouldn’t believe the v- what are you doing?”

“I’m unpacking our clothes. Why? Do you want to leave them in the suitcases? Makes sense, we could just use the draws for dirty clothes.”

“Really? That’s a good idea- wait, I mean don’t unpack that one, there’s a surprise in it.”

“Huh?” wondered Haruhi as Tamaki came over to do the unpacking. It wasn’t really organized, mainly he was digging for his surprise. Haruhi started to collect the clothes that were falling on the floor.

“Tamaki, please, you’re going to get the clothes dirty, at least put them on the bed and-“

“Ta-Da!” Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi looks to see her husband holding a man’s swimsuit. It was powder blue, similar to the Ouran uniforms, but with a wide black stripe on the side.

“What?” asked Haruhi blankly.

“Princess, remember when I had swim trunks that said ‘Father’ back when we were in high school?” Haruhi nods, remembering with a bit of nostalgia of that day. “Well, since I’ve grown out of that, and now I look at you in a different light, I got a new pair that says,” he turns the swim trunks to show the side where spelled out is the word, “husband.”

“Really Tamaki, you brought that? Isn’t that kind of silly?”

“But wait! On the other side it says ‘of Haruhi.’” Haruhi couldn’t believe this, although she was touched by the thought and blushed a little. But that was hidden by her face-palm.

“I can’t believe this, you still haven’t changed.”

“But wait there’s more.” Now Tamaki pulls out another swimsuit. It was a one-piece that was a color somewhere between pink and magenta. On the sides there was a wide red stripe with the word ‘Wife’ spelled out on it. On the other side it said, ‘of Tamaki.’ “I got you a matching one. Now we can go swimming together and people will know that were a couple that’s madly in love with each other.” Tamaki was beaming at this point, but Haruhi was stunned and quiet.

“You got this without telling me Tamaki?”

“It’s a surprise. What, you don’t like the one piece? I also got you a bikini version, and matching wetsuits for each of us that say the same thing. I even booked a scuba trip so we can try them out!”

“But I was hoping for a quiet honeymoon, I don’t want to showoff that we’re married. A honeymoon is supposed to be a quiet, intimate event between husband and wife. It’s not to be broadcasted to the public.”

“You, you don’t like it?” Tamaki asked crestfallen.

“I don’t know. It seems somewhat ridiculous, and I already brought my own swimsuit. You didn’t need to buy me another one or two.” Tamaki’s eyes saddened and he put the swimsuits on the bed.

“You’re right, what was I thinking? I guess I got too excited and thought just about me. I’m sorry my darling. Let me at least finishing unpacking.”

“No it’s alright, you weren’t really good at it earlier.” Tamaki at this point was even sadder and felt bad.

“Oh, I’ll just be on the deck then if you need me.” He leaves to go sit. As Haruhi unpacks some more, he hears Tamaki’s legs in the water, just slouching the water around. She feels bad too. ‘I appreciate the gift, but I wanted to have some relaxation as a couple, not more zany antics,’ she thinks to herself. As she starts to put away the swimsuits, she notices on Tamaki’s there’s a crown. ‘Of course,’ she thinks. But then she notices on her swimsuits that Tamaki got for her, there was the same crown.

“Wow, he did put a lot of thought into this,” she says to herself. Then she sees still in the suitcase two t-shirts she didn’t recognize. One said ‘King’ on the front and the other ‘Queen.’ “Oh Tamaki,” she sighs remorsefully. Then she sees what’s written on the back. On Tamaki’s shirt it says, ‘If found, return to Queen Haruhi.’ On Haruhi’s shirt, it says, ‘I’m Queen Haruhi.’ Haruhi pauses for a moment, looking at the back of her shirt. Then she snorts and breaks into a laugh. “Wow, he does care about me and think about me. Nice to see he knows his place,” she jokes. Then she hears Tamaki again, his legs moving the water around. She turns her head back to the swimsuits.

‘What was I thinking, she doesn’t like it when I do silly things without telling her first. You’ve know this for a while now Tamaki, what were you thinking.’ He kicks the water in frustration. ‘I think I’m the king when really I’m the fool.’ He hangs his head in sadness. Then he hears footsteps behind him.

“Yes, I know I was wrong. I’m sorry. I still have the receipts, I can return them,” he sullenly remarks.

“Actually your majesty,” Haruhi says cheerfully, which causes to Tamaki to turn his head. She’s wearing the pink one piece that he got her, saying ‘Wife of Tamaki.’ On her head is a pink scuba mask and snorkel, and in her right hand she holds pink fins. “I think it rather suits me. Swimmingly I might add.” Tamaki squees with glee at the sight of his wife, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh Haruhi, my Queen, you look beautiful!” He embraces her in a big hug.

“Sorry about my reaction earlier, I forgot my promise to let you spoil me this honeymoon.”

“Your reaction was justified my dear. I forget my place sometimes. Oh, you’re so cute. I love you so much!” He starts kissing her repeatedly.

“Ta- ma- ki-,” Hauhi says in between kisses. “I love you too, but don’t tire yourself out. Your snorkel set and ‘husband’ swim trunks are on the bed. I already called the front desk to let them know we’re going to snorkel. We can give our swimsuits a try out.”

“Oh boy! Haruhi, you’re magnificent! I’ll be right back.” And in flash, Tamaki comes back swim trunks on and snorkel set in hand. The couple sits one the edge of the deck and puts their fins on, then their masks. They look at each other and start giggling.

“We look funny,” says Tamaki.

“But we match though.”

“In more ways than one,” Tamaki says with charm as he kisses her somewhat awkwardly with the masks on.

“Maybe it’ll be easier underwater,” Haruhi says chuckling.

“We’ll find out!” Tamaki smiles, “Do you have the underwater camera?” “Yep, right here.” She holds it up.

“Ok, we go in together and we hold hands. Don’t stray too far. And if you want to go deeper, just signal me.”

“How?”

“Tap me on the shoulder and then point downward. I’ll do the same to you,” he smiles.

“Understood.”

“Ready?”

Haruhi nods. They put their snorkels in and jump off the deck, hand in hand, into the water.


	2. Splashdow

The water envelops them in a refreshing temperature that was neither too hot nor too cold. After the bubbles from the splash clear, Haruhi and Tamaki look out. The water was perfectly clear. The white sandy bottom went on for as far as the eye could see. They could see around them different fish, shells, and other aquatic life. Coral was scattered here and there. It was beautiful beyond comparison. Haruhi felt relaxed and calm. Being underwater, away from the noises of the surface, made her feel as if she was in another world. And she gets to enjoy it with the love of her life, Tamaki. He too was enjoying the underwater scenery, but he was also looking at Haruhi whenever he got the chance. Other than looking out for her to see she was not having any trouble, he couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked underwater. Her hair flowed freely, free of gravity and wind. She almost looked liked a mermaid, other than the snorkel tube and mask. When Haruhi looked at him, he could tell she sees him smiling and she smiles too. She then motioned to go up to the surface. They swim up and take a breath. They stay there floating for a bit in an upright position. Tamaki tries to talk, but he still has his snorkel in.

  
“What do you think, my love?” he asks, as he takes out his snorkel, “Isn’t it beautiful? I think I made the right choice by choosing to come here.”

“You’re right, it is beautiful, and I’m lucky to be here with you to enjoy it,” Haruhi says as she takes out her snorkel.

“Likewise,” replies Tamaki as he kisses her. “I wonder if we get to see any fancy tuna before it becomes fancy?”

“I don’t know. Do Tuna live in Tahiti?”

“I don’t know either, I guess we’ll keep our eyes open. Ready to go back under?”

“Yep.” They put their snorkels back in and go under. Haruhi points to some fish as they swim hand in hand. She lines up her camera and takes a picture. She pokes Tamaki and points downward. She wants to get a closer look. Tamaki nods and they take a deep breath as they swim down. Haruhi takes some more pictures of the fish and the coral. She sees a crab crawling on the bottom and takes a photo of that. Tamaki pokes her and he makes a motion similar to him taking a photo. Haruhi starts to hand the camera to him, but he shakes his head. Then he points upward. They ascend back to the surface.

“Can you take a picture of me?” Tamaki asks.

“Sure,” and Haruhi snaps one right there.

“No, I mean underwater. I’m curious to know what I look like.”

“The same, but wetter,” Haruhi says sticking out her tongue.

“You know what I mean.”

“Don’t worry I will but you have to take some of me too.”

“Deal.” And they dive back under. Haruhi lines up the lens and takes a photo. Then Tamaki starts hamming it up. He strikes a valiant pose, then a laid back pose as it he’s laying on a bed, and then one of him upside down. Then he motions for the camera. Haruhi then becomes the model. First she just floats there, then throws up a peace sign, then goes into a pseudo-Sailor Moon pose. She puts her hands on her hips, and then does a somersault, Tamaki taking pictures the whole time. They then head up for air. After catching their breaths, they head down again. Tamaki pulls her in close, and takes a photo of them together, cheek to cheek. Then he takes out his snorkel and motions for Haruhi to do the same. When she does, he kisses her and takes a photo. She’s kissed him hundreds of times, but this was their first underwater kiss. It was so different. She returned the kiss to him. He too never felt anything like it before. They started to get lost in it. They pulled close to each other, wrapping their arms and legs around each other. They started floating upward in a somewhat comical fashion, but they didn’t care. Until they realized they needed to breath. They separated and headed up. They came into the air not really gasping, but breathing more than usual.

“That was different, we should to that more often.”

“Yeah, but we almost drowned there Tamaki.”

“I wouldn’t say that, we weren’t really in any danger. We weren’t going to do anything drastic and…” Tamaki realizes something midsentence. He brings his hands up and the underwater camera is missing. “I think I dropped the camera.”

“What?” Haruhi asks. They both look down. At first they couldn’t see anything, but then Tamaki pointed. Haruhi looked and could make out against the sand the bright neon orange camera. “I thought that was suppose to float?”

“How are we going to get it back?”

“We dive.”

“Isn’t that kind of far?”

“You’re right Tamaki, but how else are suppose to get it?”

“It might be dangerous.”

“It doesn’t look that deep, and there’s nothing down there.”

“Alright, I’ll go down there and get it for you.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No, I dropped it I’ll go get it.”

“But you might drop it again. Besides it’ll be safer if we both go down.”

“Alright but hold my hand.”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Haruhi, this is no time for jokes.”

“I wasn’t joking, it’s a confidence boost.”

“Oh, thank you. Ready?”

“Yep.” They both take deep breaths and dive down. They kick in tandem as one, helping them get down to the sand quicker. Soon, they get there and get the camera. Tamaki starts to go up, but Haruhi holds him. He looks and sees her pointing at a sea turtle. Haruhi takes the camera and takes a photo. They watch it swim along, resting on the sand. As they do, they disturb a fish hiding in the sand. Tamaki and Haruhi are startled and realize it’s time to head up. They kick in tandem again, propelling themselves towards the surface. Haruhi started to realize she needed to breath soon. Tamaki did too; he was running short of breath. ‘Almost there’ he thinks. He looks towards Haruhi to see if she’s ok. Haruhi looks back at him. They break the surface in a big gasp, somewhat coughing.

“Tanuki” *breath* “Are you” *breath* “Alright?” Tamaki asks as he catches his breath. Haruhi took a while to answer. She was breathing hard. That was too close.

“I think so,” she managed to say.

“Oh Haruhi, I’m sorry, that was foolish,” he pulls her into a hug. “We shouldn’t have done that over a camera.”

“It was fine until that fish scared us.” Haruhi felt better in his arms. “But we’re safe now. Let’s head back, ok? I think that’s enough for today.

“You’re right. It was fun while it lasted. Can’t wait for the wait for the scuba trip.”

“Let’s get back to our room first. And I’m more concerned about dinner.” They start swimming back. Then Haruhi realizes something. “Did you call me ‘Tanuki’?”

“Yeah, it slipped out.” Haruhi rolled her eyes. That was a nickname they saved for special occasions. One such occasion may come up. But for now, they were concerned with getting back to their room. They had to dress and get ready for dinner.


End file.
